


like a shoujo manga

by desikauwa



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Day 1 -Adoration/JealousyMuku adores Masumi. Masumi doesn't realize he's jealous. The usual Mankai chaos continues. Maybe they'll figure things out eventually.(I ended up doing both prompts to an extent for day one.)
Relationships: Sakisaka Muku/Usui Masumi
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829467
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	like a shoujo manga

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of rarepair week and I'm starting out with a non Sakuya ship even thought the plan was all Sakuya ships lmao. He still features heavily as my favorite character. Anyways please enjoy this short snippet of MasuMuku.
> 
> Also this is unedited so please forgive me for all issues this might have.

Muku couldn’t tell you when it had started but he found himself crushing pretty hard on Masumi. He could tell you why it started though. He couldn't help but admire Masumi since Masumi was just like a shoujo love interest. Muku's admiration slowly turned into adoration which led him to his current crush.

"Muku-kun, are you okay?" Sakuya looked concerned, "you've been sighing a lot lately."

Something about Sakuya's worry made Muku feel horrible. "I'm sorry Sakuya-kun! I made you worry about a worthless being like myself. I don't even deserve to be the scum stuck at the bottom of your shoe."

Sakuya put his hands on Muku's shoulders. "Calm down Muku-kun. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. Is everything okay?"

Muku sighed. "I can't help it Sakuya-kun. I like him so much but I know he would never be interested in me."

Sakuya looked surprised. "How can you say that? You're wonderful to be around. I'm sure whoever you like would be pleased to know you're feelings."

Shaking his head, Muku felt slight tears forming in his eyes. "No he's in love with someone else. I just hope he's able to be happy with the one he loves. I can't even be jealous because the Director is just that wonderful."

Sakuya tilted his head. "Muku-kun, do you have a crush on Masumi-kun?"

Muku found himself wishing he had the ability to turn back time or that the earth would just swallow him up.

"Please don't tell him!"

* * *

Masumi adored the Director. No one could ever match up to her. Masumi was sure his heart would never waver which was why he felt so irritable.

Lately, he found himself paying more attention to what Muku was doing and it frustrated him.

Currently he was watching Muku talk to Sakuya and his irritation levels were increasing.

In fact, his irritation levels reached a point that he snapped the chopsticks in his hand in half.

Banri raised an eyebrow. "Damn Masumi. Pent up aggression much."

"Shut up. No one asked you."

Masumi wondered if he should go over to Sakuya and drag him away from Muku. Sakuya was probably just bothering Muku since Muku was apologizing again.

Banri laughed. "Oi Hyodo, get a load of this. Masumi looks like he'd love to murder your cousin."

Juza narrowed his eyes at Masumi. "If you do anything to hurt Muku, I will not be held accountable for what I do to make sure he's safe."

"Shut up. Sakuya needs to get away from Muku. He's making him apologize too much."

Masumi had no patience for whatever Banri and Juza were thinking. All he knew was that if Sakuya didn't leave Muku alone, Masumi would go over there and make his leader leave.

Banri and Juza seemed to be on the same page as they exchanged confused looks. Banri asked, "Are you actually saying Sakuya is at fault? Like as in the literal ray of sunshine, Sakuya?"

Masumi paid no attention as he saw Muku pale and then turn bright red.

Muku yelled, "Please don't tell him!"

Having enough, Masumi got up. "That's enough. I'll deal with Sakuya right now."

* * *

What followed was a very confusing moment as Masumi stomped towards where Sakuya and Muku had been talking.

Muku seemed to be trying to not faint as he fanned his very red face.

The chaos only grew as Banri and Juza tried to stop Masumi from whatever he was about to attempt but only collided into each other. As they started pushing each other in the attempt to catch Masumi.

Poor Sakuya who had done nothing wrong except make an observation was surprised by the animosity Masumi directed at him when coming over to the couch.

Before anyone could stop him, Masumi pulled Muku off the sofa causing Muku to fall onto his chest.

"Ma-Masumi-kun!" said Muku.

Masumi glared at Sakuya and said, "Leave Muku alone."

He then proceeded to pull Muku away leaving everyone speechless.

Once the shock wore off, Sakuya smiled. Looked like Muku's adoration was on its way to being returned if Masumi was that jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> me @ masumuku: "I just think they're neat"
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5)


End file.
